


Godly Covenant

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid wasn't what he seemed and soon one of his Brothers would discover that and a whole new world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godly Covenant

There were few that knew that the Gods of old were actually real and still existed to this day and even fewer know that they still fell for mortals and had children with them. Or that those children were all incredibly powerful in their own right. Especially in the case of one. Who even without the Godly parents would be powerful in his own right. Thanks to an Old Covenant made centuries before his birth. Grayson Garwin met and fell in love with five unique and incredible individuals when he was traveling. And who fell in love with him in return.

They were Zeus,King of the Gods, Poseidon, King of the Seas, Hades, Lord of the Underworld, Nyx, Goddess of Night, and Strife, God of Mischief, Chaos and Mayhem. Who was created after the defeat of the Titans. There was so much discord energy that it caused Eris, Goddess of Discord to overflow with power. Which needed to go somewhere and it did, into a child. A child that was of all Gods and Titans. Strife became the second in command to War and was beyond powerful that instead of the Twelve it became the Thirteen. The five of them rarely came together for any reason but for one mortal man they all made peace with each other and came together to be with him.

The six of them came together for three years and together created a child, a child of all of them. And they were happy and in love and then Kronos rose again and the Gods were forced to leave Grayson and their son, Reid behind to fight him. They trusted in Grayson's power to protect them, now that he was free of the aging that came with Using the power but in the end Grayson was no match to Kronos's power. Who came himself to kill the biggest threat to him...Reid. For Reid had all of the powers of his parents combine and Kronos had 'seen' that one day Reid would kill him. Grayson defended Reid as best he could but died doing it though not before he alerted Nyx to what was going on. She came in time to rescue Reid but not Grayson.

After that Nyx came to Ipswich as Elena Garwin, Grayson's wife and lived there. Raising Reid with his Covenant Brothers, who knew nothing of his true hertiage or who his 'mom' really was. Time moved on after Grayson death and eventually Reid and the Gods were able to move on from Grayson's death. For as Nyx's told Reid:

"One day, after you have become older you will be able to visit you father in Hades domain, partly yours, and he will never be far from you. And as he is in Elysium, Hades gave him the ability to watch you. And we can go to him any time we wish to. Nothing will ever part us for long."

"Why can't I go see him now, Mama." Reid was always demanding things be done now and the Gods loved it, especially Strife.

Hades smiled at his son and knelled down."Because you are to young to see what dwells in the Underworld. Even in Elysium."

Time moved on and Reid turned eleven and was able to go to camp in the summer. Something that caused the other Covenant members, both Reid's Brothers and their parents to question where he went every year. Something that caused Nyx/Elena to explode.

"You have no right to question where my son goes. For Reid is mine, he may be a part of your little Covenant but he is mine and not yours. I decide where my son goes and I want him to go to Camp. To where my family is. If not for my...cousin telling me that Reid needs to be with his Covenant, then I never would have returned here after Grayson died. He left here for a reason after all and he had no want to have Reid return here."

"What Grayson did or did not want is not for you to decided, Elena. He was our Brother. Just because he was unhappy with us at the time does not mean he would not have returned. Grayson knew how important it was to be surrounded by Covenant."William Danvers, ravaged by Using age, spoke up. He had been the closest of all the Covenant Brothers to Grayson and missed him dearly. He knew that one day Grayson would have returned if he had not died. William blamed Elena and Grayson's other lovers for being gone so long. Which was why he rarely listened to anything Elena had to say and encouraged Caleb to spend more time with Reid away from the Garwin Manor.

Adam Parry tried to put a stop to Elena and William before they began their usual arguments. He was well aware that Grayson and William had once been lovers and had no wish for their jealously issues to cause them to forget about Reid. "We're here to discuss Reid, not Grayson. ..Elena, we just think that three months is to long for the Covenant to be separated. Especially with their thirteenth birthdays so quickly approaching. they will need each other then more then ever."

"Its only three months. Three months that Reid spends with my family. The Camp was created by my family and is run by my family and attended by my family. Reid will go or instead we will move there and Reid can come here three months."

That quickly put an end to it as none of the Covenant would lose Reid or do that to their children, cause them to lose one of their 'Brothers'.

Upon Reid's thirteenth birthday he got his Covenant powers and found them fascinating as they were quite different from all of his other powers and used them for everything. As the years went on that caused everyone to worry constantly, after all none of the Covenants knew that the aging wouldn't effect him just as it hadn't Grayson after he met the Gods. They began to hound Reid constantly, especially William who was rapidly deterring to such a degree that barely anyone outside of the Covenants could see him. The constant hounding finally became to much for Reid who withdrew to the Camp and New Rome. It would be a year before he returned to Ipswich. During the time he was away Reid became truly close to his brother Percy. Reid had always known Percy of course as he was close to all his siblings but mostly Reid had spent the most of his time with his Godly brothers and sisters. Reid and Percy became extremely close to Percy and eventually they began to date.

Though both were rather worried, for they did not think their dad or Reid's other parents would be happy.

"Let alone your siblings. Ares hates me and Athena wasn't much better, especially after Annabeth and I broke up..As for your fathers...Well, Zeus isn't exactly fond of me and Hades...well, no need to go into that. The one and only time I met your mother in Tarturas did not go well. Strife is the only one that I never had a problem with."

"So perhaps we simply shouldn't tell anyone for now."

The months that followed were nice for both of them but eventually Reid actually did begin to miss his "Brothers' and so returned home. They were so happy to see him that they stopped nagging him. They were just so happy that they didn't want to chase him away again with their hounding. Caleb still tried to gently convinxe him to stop but he did it differently. 

Time moved on and the Four of them began to grow up as their Ascensions approached while Reid continued to live two separate lives and was quite happy with that. He had his Godly family and Percy and he had his 'Brothers', everything was going great. Until Caleb's seventeenth birthday/Ascension approached and everything changed. Caleb's Ascension was beyond not normal thanks to Chase and Caleb's father. It caused Caleb to be filled with power that left to him by William 'willing' and caused him to go after what he truly desired, which was Reid.

To say Reid had been startled when Caleb just walked up to him and kiss him would be one Hell of an understatement.

"Caleb, what the hell are you doing?"

"I want you, Reid. ...I have for a long time and now I see I was being a fool for denying it. So what that your my "Brother' or that our fathers were lovers or that your going to die young like my father. I want you and........I love you.Now shut up and kiss me, I know that you want me to. Your not that good at hiding it."

So Reid shut up and kissed Caleb, for he was right, Reid had wanted Caleb for years but had ignored it because their fathers had been together and because he was with Percy....And because Caleb always tried to tell him what to do. Sure he had mostly stopped after Reid had left for a year but he still tried. Still though Reid had always wanted him and maybe also loved him...Possibly.. Reid and Caleb ended up having vastly wild and passionate sex. And unknowingly to them, Pogue had walked in and watched for a while before leaving. Filled with a longing that he now realized would never be had or fulfilled.

After Reid and Caleb were done, which was two days later, they actually talked and Caleb admitted his true feelings, which was his love for Reid. Reid finally admitted to loving Caleb as well but then admitted to being with Percy, who he had never spoken of to his Brothers. Having wanted to keep his two lives separate. Reid was left at an impasse as now Reid knew what it was like to be with Caleb, he knew that he was in love with him and was loved in return but he also loved Percy. Reid didn't know what to do so he went to Olympus to hide and think...

 

 

* *****************************************

 

In Olympus, away from Caleb and his three 'Brothers', Reid was able to think. Not that it was easy as his emotion were in turmoil and needed sorting while his mind was in chaos. Reid had no idea how he could figure out who to be with when he didn't even know what to do. Added onto was the fact that he was never alone in Olympus. Percy and Caleb may not be there but his well meaning fathers, mother and siblings were always there, hovering. Constantly asking what was wrong and it wasn't like he could tell them. As far as they were concerned Reid was a virgin and they wanted him to remain that way for as long as he lived. And as he was more God than anything else so that would be a long time if not forever. Reid had no desire to force his family to face the reality of his virginity,which was gone at fourteen, so he simply let them believe it.

Especially as he understood how much they loved him. For the first time in history a God, Gods in this case, had truly fallen in love with a mortal. True love, not the fleeting love that Gods had felt for mortals over the centuries. A Love that consumed five Gods so completely than when their love died, a part of them died with him. So they focused that love on their son, the last part of Grayson left after his death. The fact Grayson died was because Hera refused to give them a apple. Unwilling to have another of Zeus lovers given immortality. And before they could force her to, Kronos came. 

Thus Reid lost his mortal father and they lost their mortal love. Everything changed after that day. Reid knew that they would never forget Grayson, no matter how many centuries or even milenia past. They would love him until the end of time and Reid found that comfort in that knowledge. That no matter what, his father would never be forgotten.

That was the kind of love he wanted, the kind he didn't know if he would ever find or if he did, who with? Who did he choice? Caleb, his brother, friend, lover, his..taskmaster. He thought he could dictate how he loved his life and Reid never gave him that right. It annoyed him to no end when Caleb did that. Or did he choose Percy, his brother, his best friend,his...love,,,his lover, his confidant.the one who had always been there for him, his entire life Percy had been there for him. His immortal big brother. Who to choose?

Who did he want to spend the rest of his life with. And as he was Zeus favorite it would be forever as he would not be allowed to suffer threw the pain of losing his lover. Whoever his choice was, they would be given eternity. Especially as after Hera's refusal to give them an apple, Zeus had taken some for himself. So it was guaranteed that his lover would be given immortality.

How could he choose between them, how could he figure out who he loved more. How...Reid was distracted from his thoughts by Ares arrival. Ares, upon seeing his littlest brother grinned, grabbed him and spun him around as was his wont since Reid was a child. It took a little but finally Reid started laughing as the room kept spinning around and since Reid's laughter was what Ares had been going for, he put Reid down but kept his arms around him. As much like his father,Reid was his favorite and nothing would ever be allowed to hurt him or cause him a moments lapse in unhappiness. As he suspected his brother was now in so now Ares had to find out who was causing it and kill them. Doubly so if it was the Brat. Reid didn't know it but Ares was aware of his relationship with Percy, Ares didn't like it but as long as Reid was happy he would leave it and him alone.

And as Reid was obviously unhappy, time for some major hurting was coming Percy's way. Perhaps even death. Ares wasn't about to sit idly by while that annoying little pipsqueak hurt his littlest brother. Ares cupped Reid's chin."Whats going on?" 

"Ares, I need to be alone."

"That may have worked on the others but not me. Tell me."

Turning fully toward his eldest sibling, Reid was unsure of what to say. After all Ares was unaware of his relationship with Percy, hating Percy deeply after all. And he definitely didn't know about Caleb so he didn't know what to say and didn't want to lie to his favorite sibling. Yet he needed someone to speak to and Ares was always the one he went to when he had problems. So perhaps it was time he told Ares everything.

Which is what he did, the next few hours were spent telling him everything that had been happening. Reid was surprised to learn Ares knew about Percy already. As Reid had always feared that when Ares discovered what Percy did to him, Percy would end up very dead. No matter how much he liked it and consented, after all Percy and Ares's relationship was filled with anger and annoyance. Ares would love to kill Percy simply for being, the fact that Percy was dating his brother would just give him an even bigger motive.

So finding out that Ares knew all along was one hell of a surprise, the bigger one being that Percy was still alive. Still once he had got over the shock, he was happy to have gotten it off his chest. Happier to be curled in Ares's arms with him stroking his hair like he was a cat. 

"Kiddo, all I want for you is your happiness, in the end nothing matters but that. Your my baby bro, so follow your heart. Who makes you the happiest. Ignore everything else but that. Be with whoever you want. Just be happy."

"The one that makes me the happiest....I've been up here for days, thinking about who to chose and you come along and..Your a genius, Ares."

"Of course I am..though if the Brat or..Caleb hurt you in anyway, they are dead painfully."

Reid smiled at Ares over his protectiveness and kissed him lightly then returned to the mortal plane of existence.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

For Ares had told him who to be with without actually saying it. Follow his heart. Well, his heart said Caleb so he went to Caleb. Who upon seeing him immediately pulled him to him and refused to let him go for over an hour. Having been terrified that he had lost his brother and lover. Finally it took Reid admitting that he had come back to be with him, to be his All. Once reassured that Reid would not leave him again, he finally let him go. And the two of them spent the rest of the night speaking. Learning that Reid was the son of four Gods and a Goddess was a bit much for Caleb but he managed to cope.

Nothing would cause him to be separated from him ever, ever, ever again so he wasn't about to react badly to anything Reid had to say. As he knew that he had been hard on Reid before, which had pushed him away to the point that he hadn't even known Reid was with someone. Not to mention that Reid had denied his feelings for Caleb to the point that he fled from them all the way to Olympus. That would never happen again, Caleb would keep Reid at his side even he never spoke again in any way that could possibly be considered bad.

Reid sighed and snuggled closer to Caleb, he had told him everything and felt better for it. Nothing would keep them a part again as they now had no secrets. They spent the rest of the next day in bed 'bonding'. Then they were both called to school. Forced to continue there for another four months. Such fun. Pogue upon seeing them for the first time since 'seeing' them was unsure how to react. Of course, Reid being Reid read what Pogue was thinking and couldn't help but to send him flying. After all   
he had seen Caleb naked and in the heat of the moment. Something no one was allowed to see but him.

Though after that initial reaction Reid also realized what else Pogue had been thinking.

'God, Reid had looked so good. If only I had known he was gay, I would have made my move but now Caleb....I can't do that to Caleb no matter how much I love Reid.'

Finding out that Pogue was in love with him was one Hell of a surprise for Reid. Never in his Father's name would Reid have imagined that Pogue was not gay but also in love with him. Reid had always been drawn to Pogue, less so than he was to Caleb and Percy of course but still drawn. Reid had never done anything about it as there had never been any sign that Pogue was interested in any male. Pogue had always had a girlfriend or just slept with countless women, never once had Reid seen any sign that Pogue was interested in the male form until now. It was laughable. Reid had desired two of his 'Brothers' for years but had never thought it was returned and now both of them returned it.

Still though Reid was with Caleb and would never betray Caleb, not after choosing Caleb over Percy who had been his first everything. Though a part of Reid yearned to be with Pogue, he would not risk what he had with Caleb. Not even when Pogue loved him and Reid...might love him in a fashion. So Reid reacted violently.

Caleb reacted to Reid throwing one of their Brothers across the room with surprise and shock. Completely taken aback by Reid's attack and having no idea what to do, just stands there. Caleb knew he should demand that Reid tell him what he was doing but he didn't want to anger him so soon and he trusted Reid. So if he was attacking Pogue then there was a reason and then there was the kiss Reid placed on him after Reid turned away from Pogue. Reid sighed.

"He saw us..The first time we were together. He watched us." And now Caleb wanted to kill Pogue as well. How dare he see Reid naked. No one was allowed to see him that way but him......And apparently Percy. Not that he in any way matter now that Reid has returned to him. And thus he was the only one allowed to see him naked. EVVVVVEEEEERRRRRR. So he pulled Reid to him and hugged him to his body. Enjoying the sensation of Reid's body flush against his own. So much so that he proceeded to drag Reid to the bathroom and snog him silly.

As Caleb sought to claim him in every way possible in the bathroom, Reid wondered why he hadn't told Caleb what he had just learned from Pogue. Reid would not tell Caleb his own feelings for Pogue, of course but perhaps he should have told Caleb about Pogue. Since Pogue might decide to make a move and then Caleb would be caught in surprise but....Reid didn't..couldn't do that to Pogue. He may have read Pogue's mind but he wold not share what he had read from Pogue's innermost thoughts. Not even to Caleb.

For over an hour, missing chem, not that either of them cared as they were completely wrapped around each other. Happy to express their love in the physical. Nothing would part them again. The rest of the day was spent dodging any type of authority figure as they skipped the rest of the day to goof around. Caleb had never done anything like this but loved every second of it. Reid made him feel like he could just be a kid without worry. No Covenant. No powers. No anything. It was great. Just being together was enough.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Having found happiness in Caleb's arms, Reid no longer looked at anyone else but Caleb. Though he had yet to talk to Percy and was in no way looking forward to that conversation. Was actually thinking about having one of his Godly siblings delivering the news...Though that was a cowardly approach and neither did Percy really deserved that. Percy loved him and he Percy. It wasn't his fault that he found something..deeper with Caleb. Something that as of yet had no true description. Yet was already important to him on a whole new level. Something that he had never felt for Percy, no matter how deeply he did love his brother-lover. When Reid was with Percy he forgot all else but him but when Reid was in Ipswich and away from Percy, Reid was okay. Reid could leave Percy without any trouble.

Now the thought of leaving Caleb's side for even a minute was difficult for Reid to even contemplate let alone do. They had taken to sleeping together, they had not in fact slept apart since Reid had returned and literally spent every moment together since. Thankfully the Four of them had long ago arranged their schedules to match so not even school parted them. Not that either of them would have went to the classes that did. The need to be together was all consuming as their love for one another. The thought of being parted was distressing in the extreme. Reid never really minded being parted from Percy every year, it was simply normal. Yet the thought of being parted from Caleb for even a second was..wrong. An abomination. Just the thought of it had him clinging to Caleb's hand, something that he had never, ever done before. As he was not the clinging type, at all. Caleb though brought out a whole new side to him that he wasn't entirely sure that he liked. Caleb was who he wanted to be with though.

Once Caleb had been regarded as just an annoyance to him. Someone that constantly told him how to live his life, how to use his powers. It had been constantly aggravating and more than once Reid had envisioned killing Caleb and putting an end to it but Reid had never once seriously considered truly hurting Caleb. Even when their fights had gotten physical, Reid had always been careful about his strength. As Caleb could never win against a demi-god. Now Caleb was ...more. Once Reid and Caleb had actually talked, they had grown even closer then their physical intimacy and love had allowed.

So they returned to school as boyfriends and neither was afraid to show it. They were together they were in love and they were happy.

Running into Pogue though was something that worried Reid though as he was unsure of how to deal with what he had learned. The need to punish Pogue for seeing Caleb naked was still strong but...All the other stuff just made it ...difficult. Not to mention what Caleb might do to him as Reid could fell his fury at Pogue's trespass. Thankfully the days passed without running into Pogue though. In fact, Pogue hadn't been seen since Reid had learned what he had done four days ago. He was very obviously avoiding them as he wasn't going to school but neither minded as neither of them were happy about what Pogue had seen and Reid wasn't happy about what he had learned. Still though Reid was truly unhappy about Pogue seeing Caleb in all his glory. So Pogue being gone..was good.

Which he was in no way complaining about as he still wanted to kill Pogue, Reid would have no one see Caleb in that manner ever again or he would smite their ass. Caleb was his and since he was Caleb's first, he would ensure that it stayed that way. Caleb's passion was HIS. So Pogue would suffer even more for having witnessed something that was completely HIS. And in showing how right they were for each other, Caleb thought the same thing save in regard to Reid instead of Caleb's passion. While he   
couldn't give Caleb his virginity, he could give him everything else. As he would not be like his family and take lover after lover until they grew bored. He was already planning on asking for an apple.

Not that Reid thought it would be easy thing to get as while he knew his parents would give it eventually as they had no wish to see him suffer as he had suffered, first he would have to prevent them from killing Caleb.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

So Reid was waiting impatiently for the bell to ring as today was the day that Caleb was going to meet his family. Caleb had already met his mother and Nyx liked him well enough so next was his Fathers and Ares, as he had insisted on meeting him immediately. Caleb was understandable worried and as much as Reid wanted to assure him that he wouldn't be killed on the spot, he was unsure. This was the first time he had ever introduced a lover to his family and was thus not sure how they would react   
or how to proceed. His mom told him to just be honest with them about how much he loved Caleb and everything would be find. 

"Reid, honey, they are your parents and all they want is your happiness. Once they see how much you love Caleb and how much he loves you in return, they will welcome him into the family....I did after all and I know of all the ways he tried to control your life over the years. More than I ever told them for I knew they would have killed him years ago. So everything will be fine once they see how happy you are and how much you are loved."

Of course to ruin that assurance, Nyx told him that she wouldn't be there for it. Running from the approaching storm of FATHERS. 

"Of course I'm going to run. They will listen to you in the end but first they are gong to be furious and their fury is nothing to trifle over." That had not helped calm Reid down in the slightest.

Still when the bell finally came, Reid said goodbye to Tyler and dragged Caleb home. There he used his powers to change Caleb's clothes for over an hour before he was finally satisfied that Caleb looked presentable. Then he had to spend another two hours calming Caleb down. Who was well on his way to a complete freak out. 

Nothing had ever prepared him for meeting the Godly parents of his lover. The strongest thing he had ever faced before was Chase, compared to this Chase was a walk in the park. He was about to meet Gods, literal Gods, parents of Reid who he had repeatedly hurt. Oh God, he was going to die. They would take one look at him, deem him unworthy to even breath in Reid's presence and they would kill him in unimaginable ways that defied the imagination. He....What should he do. Maybe if he begged they would see that he was sorry for everything that he had ever done to Reid and they would approve of him.

Reid grabbed Caleb's fretting hands."Caleb,they will love you. Just as I love you...They will just need time to get over the fact that I have a boyfriend...and that I'm not a virgin or....They'll just need time."

"That is both reassuring and oddly terrifying...I'm about to meet Gods...Gods...I've read the myths ... What they do to those that anger them is...terrifyingly inventive. And I think my sleeping with their favorite son would be angering...very angering."

"True..But as long as I'm happy they won't seriously hurt you." I hope,Reid couldn't help but thinking as he had never been in this situation so had no idea how his family would react.

The next hour was spent calming Caleb more.

Reid sighed at Caleb, who was finally calmed down and just kissed him. Intending to keep it light as who knew when his fathers and brother would pop up. Still the kiss quickly progressed in intensity. So much so that they lost count of the time and began to think about moving to a more flat place. So of course that was when a throat was cleared. Pulling apart they looked where the noise had come from and both winced upon seeing five vvvveeerrryyy unhappy beings. Caleb gulped and started to prepare his will. Reid looked at his parents in slight embarrassment, trying to figure out how long they had been there. When Caleb made a noise, he turned to him. Upon seeing that Caleb looked ready to pass out, Reid rolled his eyes and got up.. Turned to his parents and..

"WHAT?" Figuring that having an attitude would work in his favor at this point.

No matter what Reid had said to Caleb, he was very worried about Caleb meeting his family as he knew how they were. How vastly overprotective they all were of him and that none of them were particularly fond of Caleb, or any of his 'brothers'. So no, Reid had not thought it would go particularly well but Reid had never expected the meeting to start with them stumbling on Reid and Caleb about to have sex. That was not a particularly good start to the meeting but Reid would roll with what he had as Reid had no choice.

Moving to his families side while dragging Caleb with him, Reid smiled as charmingly as possible.

"Fathers, Ares, this is my boyfriend Caleb." The silence that followed was even more awkward as all his parents did was glare at Caleb while Ares looked like he was planning ways of killing Caleb. Hades was the first to speak and Reid really wished he hadn't after he had.

"So you are the one that dared to tell our son what to do. Dared to think you have a right to dictate how my son should live."

The coldness and anger that radiated from Hades after each word caused Caleb to gulp and have to consciously stay in the same position as every part of him was screaming at him to back away and run.

"I didn't know that the Power wouldn't effect him...I was trying to prevent him from dying."

Ares looked at one of his brother's 'Brothers' and didn't see anything worth anything. Sure he was better than the Brat but still not by much. There may be power within him but it was corrupted power. Hecate had long ago given the ancestors of the Five the power but it hadn't been as a gift but as a curse. They had insulted her and she had made them pay. Ares had never really paid attention to that curse until after his brother was born and then Ares had made sure that Reid would not be touched by  
it. Reid had the power but he didn't have the issues that came with it.

"Tell me, why should we let you be with our son." Thunder rumbled outside while lightning flashed so brightly it was blinding while Zeus looked at the human that had dared to touch his son. The human that dared to call himself Brother to his son. Zeus had never liked any of the so called 'Brothers' of Reid and had wished to see him either in Olympus or the Camp or even New Rome but Nyx and his brothers had said otherwise. Now though this entire situation proved that Zeus had been right all along. If Reid had been where he belonged then he never would have taken Caleb as his lover. Zeus knew about Percy and while he wasn't fond of Percy, he was better than a simple mortal boy who was cursed by Hecate.

"I believe that it is up to Reid who he should be with but I do love him and I never intentional tried to hurt him.. I want to spend my life making him happy."

"And I him. And Caleb is right, Dad. I want your approval, for I know what your willing to do to protect me and I would not see him hurt, but I don't need it. "

Poseidon had watched his brothers, son and nephew while they all spoke and he had seen how his had looked at the mortal. Poseidon was well aware of his sons relationship but at the end of the day he didn't think they belonged together while Reid looked genuinely happy at Caleb's side. Despite everything Reid had said about Caleb, he had never said anything truly horrible. For at the end of the day Reid had always been protective of his 'Brothers'.

"Reid, do you truly love Caleb."

"Yes, Papa. I love him....I know it seemingly comes out of no where but I.. want to be with him for the rest of my life.. And yes I know how much that does not sound like me but it is how I feel."

"Reid...Its not that out of no where.. The way you've talked about Caleb.......and even Pogue to a certain extent...I've thought for years that you had feelings for him....Then you started dating the Brat and I thought...Never mind." Ares had never been comfortable talking about feelings. It was only for his little brother that he was even trying.

The Three brothers looked at each other and tried to remember all the conservations they had ever had with Reid about his 'Brothers' and realized that Ares was right. Ares had noticed what they never had, which shocked the Hell out of them. Reid had always spoken of Caleb in a different way then he ever had about anyone else. Including Percy. Reid was in love with Caleb and had been for years and that was enough for them in the end. As all that mattered to them was their son's happiness.

"Very well, Danvers. If you do anything to my son I will fry you to ash but as long as you make Reid happy, you have my blessing."

"If you hurt Reid, I will drown you till your within an inch of death, stop then keep doing it for all of eternity but until then you have my blessing."

"And if you hurt my son, death will be nothing but exquisite eternal torture. Until then you have my blessing."

"If you in any way displease my son, chaos will consume you until not even a spic of your soul exists in any fashion."

"Hurt my brother and I will unleash all the armies of the world on you. You have my blessing."

Reid grinned at all of them." Thanks."

With their approval, Reid was happy and the years that followed were peaceful as the Four of them moved on to college. The same one as rarely did the 'Brothers' like to be parted for long. The connection between them had always been strong and that would never stop being true. Reid and Pogue eventually did speak of Pogue's feelings and even Reid's and they mutually agreed that while they wanted each other and love each other it would never be anything truly serious. Pogue was not Caleb and never would be. Sometimes Reid and Caleb invited Pogue into their bed but it was never often or very frequently and Pogue and Caleb never touched each other. Reid was the only one the two of them wanted and Reid was content with that as he was not willing to share either of them. Not even with each other.

Eventually Reid asked Caleb to marry him and unsurprisingly Caleb said yes. On their wedding day, Zeus gave Caleb an apple and Caleb became immortal. Reid and Caleb did not have happy ever after, of course for this was real life but they did have an eternity of being together no matter what was thrown at them.


End file.
